<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Step-Mom is being a huge tease around the house by MyNameMadeYouSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338327">Step-Mom is being a huge tease around the house</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley'>MyNameMadeYouSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incest [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Adults, Cheating, Comparing Milfs To Teens, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, MILF, Milfs Are Better, Seduction, Shameless, blowjob, cum in mouth, fdom to fsub, gwa, script offer, stepcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You told your dad that you're not ok with the way your step mom is dressing around the house. Usually you can see her pussy when she bends over, and her transparent shirts expose her nipples to you cause she's not wearing any bra nor panties. She confronts you about that and quickly figures out that really you're just jealous of your dad, and she's being a huge tease because you want to fuck her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incest [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Step-Mom is being a huge tease around the house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any changes to the script are welcome.</p>
<p>18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi honey.</p>
<p>Move over, we need to talk.</p>
<p>[Sigh]</p>
<p>So apparently you told your dad that you have a problem with the way I dress around the house.</p>
<p>And I would lie if I said I knew what you were talking about.. do you mind explaining?</p>
<p>No, I'm serious, I don't get it. I don't see anything wrong with how I dress, and neither does your dad..</p>
<p>I mean.. right now I'm wearing miniskirt and a shirt, that's fine right?</p>
<p>No? But why?</p>
<p>You're right, I'm not wearing any panties or bra.. so what?</p>
<p>You see my pussy every time I bend over? Really?</p>
<p>Oops [Giggle]</p>
<p>Oh and all my shirts are pretty transparent so you can see my nipples all the time?</p>
<p>Still, I don't see where the problem is? I mean.. your dad likes it?</p>
<p>Yes, you're right, I *AM* your step-mom.. and?</p>
<p>Inappropriate? What's inappropriate about me wanting to show off my goodies to my husband?</p>
<p>I mean your dad works very hard to bring the food on the table, and to keep this house.. doesn't he deserve a little treat from his beautiful wife when he's here? I most definitely think he does.</p>
<p>As far as you ocassionally seeing something? Shouldn't you appreciate it instead? Because I have no doubt that you think I'm sexy..</p>
<p>[Sigh]</p>
<p>I'm really confused about what your problem is..</p>
<p>It makes you uncomfortable? Can you expand on that? </p>
<p>Like.. in what sense does it make you uncomfortable?</p>
<p>What do you mean you can't tell me..</p>
<p>[Pause]</p>
<p>Ohh wait..</p>
<p>Something just hit me..</p>
<p>Oh my god, I'm so stupid..</p>
<p>How did I not think about it earlier..</p>
<p>[Laughing at herself]</p>
<p>I'm just a huge tease for you, is that it?</p>
<p>Yeah, I think that's it.. your cheek just turned red..</p>
<p>[Giggle]</p>
<p>Boys, boys, boys..</p>
<p>Boys can be so silly sometimes..</p>
<p>Are you jealous of your dad? Be honest.</p>
<p>I think you are..</p>
<p>Infact I think you want all of this.. [Moan] sexy body of mine.. just for yourself..</p>
<p>You wish you could touch it and taste it like your daddy does everyday huh..</p>
<p>[Giggle]</p>
<p>Here I'm thinking you are some weirdo who just have a problem with seeing a woman's body..</p>
<p>But really you just wanna fuck me..</p>
<p>And me walking around the house almost in the nude makes you go crazy..</p>
<p>Heh.. like father, like son..</p>
<p>Even now you can't control yourself.. that boner in your pants must hurt..</p>
<p>[Giggle]</p>
<p>Don't hide it now.. honey, it's okay.</p>
<p>I know.. those teenage girls don't do the same to you, do they..</p>
<p>No, they don't..</p>
<p>They don't have that [Finger snap] something.. that gets you going..</p>
<p>They don't make you go crazy like I do..</p>
<p>They don't have those.. [Moan] big.. fully grown.. round titties like your step mommy does, do they..</p>
<p>They can't [Moan] moan seductively like me, can they.. </p>
<p>They don't even have the stare like I do..</p>
<p>That sexy.. </p>
<p>Hungry.. </p>
<p>Predator-like stare..</p>
<p>That "I'm about to eat you up" stare..</p>
<p>No, they don't have any of that..</p>
<p>Not every girl is a fully grown woman.. that comes only with a certain age..</p>
<p>If you were to look for one in your college, you'd just be wasting your time..</p>
<p>But maybe that's why you don't have a girlfriend..</p>
<p>You crave a real woman, don't you..</p>
<p>You crave a milf..</p>
<p>You crave someone like me.. who's experienced and knows what she's doing..</p>
<p>Both in life and bed..</p>
<p>Someone who knows how to easily silence you with her body language.. like I just did..</p>
<p>Look how I made you not even notice I kept moving closer and closer to you all this time..</p>
<p>Now I'm almost sitting on you..</p>
<p>I have even put one leg over yours..</p>
<p>[Giggle]</p>
<p>Relax.. isn't this what you wanted?</p>
<p>Didn't you want to have me all over you like this?</p>
<p>Didn't you want to hear me.. [Moan/Purring] mmm purring in your ear?</p>
<p>Cause you know.. you're pretty cute yourself..</p>
<p>And your dad won't be back faster than evening so..</p>
<p>We could have some fun..</p>
<p>What do you think? Are you down to get dirty with your sexy step-mommy?</p>
<p>I know it must drive you insane everytime you hear me getting fucked next room..</p>
<p>The wall that separates yours and our room is pretty tiny.. I bet you can even hear the sound of mine and your daddy's hips rhytmically slapping against each other..</p>
<p>Just like this.. [Imitate the skin slapping against skin sex sound effect with your hands]</p>
<p>[Giggle]</p>
<p>Come on, I feel that boner against my leg..</p>
<p>There's no point resisiting..</p>
<p>Life is too short to pass on opportunities like this..</p>
<p>Your dad won't find out, I promise..</p>
<p>And this doesn't have to be a one-time only thing neither..</p>
<p>Depending on how good your bangin game will be, we may do it again.. or not..</p>
<p>I mean it takes quite a bit to satisfy a horny milf like me..</p>
<p>But I have a feeling you will be pretty good..</p>
<p>So.. are you down or not?</p>
<p>Mmm give me those lips first..</p>
<p>[Passionately kissing for a little bit]</p>
<p>Mmm Look at you.. already earning lots of points for being a great kisser..</p>
<p>[Continue kissing for a little bit longer now]</p>
<p>Hey hey, not so fast with these hands..</p>
<p>There's no rush, you will get those titties soon, don't worry..</p>
<p>For now just kiss me..</p>
<p>[Continue kissing for a little while]</p>
<p>Mmm you know what?</p>
<p>You kiss way better than your daddy..</p>
<p>I could do it all day with you..</p>
<p>[Continue kissing for a little bit more]</p>
<p>Okay, okay.. I see you really want those tits huh?</p>
<p>Fine.. go ahead.. take them..</p>
<p>[Start moaning]</p>
<p>Yeah, take this shirt off of me..</p>
<p>Yes.. put your mouth on those big tits..</p>
<p>[Continue moaning for a little while]</p>
<p>Okay, enough of that for now.. take your shirt off..</p>
<p>[Taking his shirt off]</p>
<p>[Hungrily kissing his chest]</p>
<p>Do you like the way my lips feel on your bare chest?</p>
<p>[Continue kissing chest]</p>
<p>Do you like your nipples played with?</p>
<p>You don't know? Let's find out then..</p>
<p>[Suck/lick his nipples a little]</p>
<p>Oh yeah, I can tell you love it..</p>
<p>[Continue sucking/licking his nipples for a little while]</p>
<p>I think I should get a little lower..</p>
<p>All the way down to your belly..</p>
<p>[Kissing her way down to belly button]</p>
<p>[Start kissing belly]</p>
<p>[Giggle] Look at this cute belly button..</p>
<p>[Continue kissing belly]</p>
<p>Should I get even lower?</p>
<p>[Kissing down his body again]</p>
<p>Take these pants off.. they're in the way..</p>
<p>[Taking his pants off]</p>
<p>And your underwear too..</p>
<p>[Taking underwear off]</p>
<p>There.. that's better..</p>
<p>Look at this cock..</p>
<p>Who'd know you are hiding such a beautiful thing from everyone..</p>
<p>Wow, it's so hard for me too..</p>
<p>Bet you want me to take in my mouth, don't you..</p>
<p>I do too.. trust me..</p>
<p>But I'll start slowly..</p>
<p>I'll kiss your thighs first..</p>
<p>[Continue giving kisses]</p>
<p>Mmm your cock has a nice smell too..</p>
<p>Pretty intoxicating..</p>
<p>I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this thing in future..</p>
<p>Oh yeah, I can tell already..</p>
<p>But to make sure of it.. I need a taste..</p>
<p>[Barely put a mouth on cock, taste it]</p>
<p>Mmm yep.. tastes just as good as it looks..</p>
<p>[Taste it again]</p>
<p>[Moan] Okay fuck.. I need to swallow this dick now, no more teasing..</p>
<p>[Blowjob]</p>
<p>[Mouth pop sound] Oh my god.. I can't even imagine how good your cum will taste..</p>
<p>[Continue blowjob]</p>
<p>Holy fuck, your dick is fucking delicious!</p>
<p>[Continue blowjob]</p>
<p>[Moan] I must touch myself while I suck you..</p>
<p>[Continue blowjob and moan]</p>
<p>[Mouth pop sound]</p>
<p>God.. I swear I never had anything better in my mouth..</p>
<p>[Continue blowjob and moaning]</p>
<p>I know I made it seem like we were going to fuck and all but..</p>
<p>Can I just suck you off this time? I'm a really huge whore for a good tasty cock and I *REALLY* want to taste your cum and swallow every drop..</p>
<p>You will let me? Oh my god, you're the best step-son I could ask for..</p>
<p>[Suddenly continue intense blowjob and moaning for about 1 min]</p>
<p>[Mouth pop sound]</p>
<p>[Fast handjob sounds]</p>
<p>Come on baby, cum for me!</p>
<p>Cum in my mouth please!</p>
<p>Are you cumming?</p>
<p>[Stop handjob and put mouth on his cock with a mouthful moan]</p>
<p>[Gulping sounds as she swallows]</p>
<p>Oh my god.. that was.. that was..</p>
<p>I'm lost for words.. that was just too good..</p>
<p>Did I swallow everything? Do you have any more left?</p>
<p>[Suck on cock a little bit more]</p>
<p>Oh no, I got it all..</p>
<p>[Sigh]</p>
<p>But you will let me swallow your cum again later, right?</p>
<p>I don't know, I will sneak into your room at night or something.. I'll think of something..</p>
<p>I'll need to.. cause this was just too delicious..</p>
<p>[Moan] God.. I can't even imagine how good you will feel me in me when we finally fuck..</p>
<p>But for that I will need you fully recovered.. cause I'll want lots of your cum deep in my pussy..</p>
<p>Fuck..</p>
<p>[Kiss tip of cock]</p>
<p>Can I just stay down there for a little bit longer? With your cock in my face?</p>
<p>Thank you..</p>
<p>[Kiss tip of cock]</p>
<p>That load was so good..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>